Serendipity
by Yoyonori
Summary: We had one thing in common, that was it. But there we found refuge, and in each other, we found solace. (Modern high school AU).
1. Prologue

_Serendipity_

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _._

What is it about Fear that seems to make everything come to a halt? As if to draw out the suspension – mocking, teasing. There's a ball of mental energy sitting inside of your chest, planting itself onto your heart and rooting itself at the core. The ball is a psychological phenomenon, and yet it's heavy. It crushes down on your being and forces you to shrink down on yourself, making you small. Just a fraction of the person you really are. And then you become that fraction. Fear never passes. On good days, Fear is there. On normal days, Fear is there. On bad days, Fear consumes. It lingers, just waiting to be brought forth from behind the light.

And sometimes, people let it win.


	2. Unexpected

**A/N:** So, to the few that have read this so far will know that this chapter was originally the prologue. I have decided to make it chapter one and have made a _lot_ of changes. From fleshing it out to trying my goddamn hardest not to rush things. I sincerely hope it's better.

Anyways, without further ado.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?_

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _._

It's not every day you see a tattoo marring the face of a high school youth. So blatantly obvious, it was just out there. I didn't think it was permitted, but perhaps he was an exceptional case. It was a subtle maroon colour, a beautiful contrast against his cream skin. Maybe it was a birthmark that just happened to be intricately designed and symmetrical? Unlikely. However, the motif on his face wasn't his only striking attribute. It was followed by very refined, handsome features. In the shadows, his hair was an alluring navy blue, and in the sun, it was royal. The more loose, wispy bits of hair to either side of his face cradled his jawline. Another quality to admire. His eyes matching my own, they were a beautiful brown. Though if mine were described as a sweet milk chocolate (and they often were), then his were decadent. His lips sat at an almost perpetual pout, a plump bottom and a slightly less plump top.

There are beautiful people who leave you speechless, and then there are those who make you see stars and leave you breathless.

Perhaps it was the lighting of the room or the time of the day, but he just seemed to be floating. And I couldn't help being pulled into his world.

I could use a thousand words to describe this person and still not even scrape the surface of what he makes me feel. I'm not feeling anything profound, it's not that, but there's something. Untouchable, unapproachable, undefined. He was an enigma.

The first time I met him, I had to blink three times to make sure he was really there, and then some. His voice oozed like honey when he spoke to me and I nearly fell over nothing. Somehow, the moment his attention was on me, he just got further away. He never wasted a movement and he handled everything with grace.

And then I said _'yes.'_

.

"Are you here to join the club?"

I blinked. And then I blinked some more. "I'm…sorry?"

"The club. You entered the room, so I assumed you were joining."

"Why?"

He gave me a rather flat look. I couldn't tell if I was being mocked or not, but he was handsome and staring at me so I didn't mind too much. But, I did cock an eyebrow back at him. Have at it.

"Well, this is the Astronomy club… Generally, only members have access to this room unless people come here with the intention of joining."

I could feel the gap between my two eyebrows creasing. My brain had to process its process before something clicked. Finally taking in the full spectacle of the room, I could see that it was decorated to look like a charming little thing. There were transparent flow curtains draping over a large window at the back of the room. It let in the perfect amount of sunlight and made the room feel cosy. Further forward was a large, wood brown desk that took up a considerable amount of space. To the right of the room was a smaller table, a coffee table and a cushiony sofa. This was the ideal place to hang out at during breaks. A small, comfortable space to relax in and maybe read.

I hadn't exactly finished sightseeing when I caught sight of the tattooed male crouching to collect miscellaneous items scattered on the floor. Paper, documents, folders and photos. I must have startled him when I entered.

"Well, I hadn't really thought that far ahead. Actually, I hadn't thought at all-"

 _Way to live up to your blonde stereotype._

"I read 'Astronomy' and my body sort of did the rest."

"Like surge in without warning?"

"Aaaha… Yeah. I'm sorry for not knocking and surprising you," I gestured at the notes and folders now held in his hands. I would have helped, really, but he had started before I noticed and he was quick. My hands started playing with the hem of my shirt and I was all too aware of the rising tension in the room. Then I heard a low rumble, no, a chuckle. It was a resonating sound and I couldn't help the slight hitch in my throat. Whether it was nerves or excitement, I would never know.

"It's alright. Feel free to look around, though, there's not very much to see."

I nodded in response.

"No, really, it's a small room. I'm sure you've already seen it all just standing there."

I could feel the beginnings of a giggle bubbling up my throat, but contained it down to a grin. He wasn't entirely wrong. I mean, unless Narnia is behind that desk, then I really did see everything there was.

As if on cue, he himself had sauntered behind the desk and disappeared.

Oh, he's back, he was just crouching again.

In his hand, he had a different folder and I could barely make out the title.

 _February Night Gazing?_

He was moving towards the left side of the room, the one part I didn't get to skim over yet and appreciate. It was sparse. There was no furniture in the way of the wall, leaving open access. It was a feature wall, currently bare and ready for new things to, well, feature. I don't deny being curious, so I watched him, almost like a hawk. He finally flipped open the folder, the content revealing to be various snapshots of the sea of stars at night. The other folder had photos too. They must've just been taken down to be replaced by these. Guess he's picking up where he left off before I came (barged) in.

He began to pin up the prints from the February file, each one more gorgeous than the last. I don't normally have an eye for these things, but these were the work of a photographer. The essence of the sky was kept pure, the illuminating dots seemed to really be twinkling and I just forgot to breathe for who knows how long. He must've heard me panting like a dog because he looked my way, not even giving me the chance to compose myself. Payback, I suppose.

"Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come and take a closer look?"

"I- Wha- Ye-yes, please," I sputtered. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't an invitation to view things in finer detail. Though I wasn't about to refuse. Not that I could, I had already said yes; and quite honestly, I really did want to take a closer look. If from a distance the pictures were that captivating, then I couldn't help but wonder at their charm upon close proximity.

I tottered over to the male. I was still deciding on where to stand until he shifted a few steps over. I'll take that as my cue to stand _beside_ him, I guess. He was rather tall, my head only just reaching past his shoulders. I have a tendency of swooning for tall males, but he was so hard to read that my limbs felt more stiff than like jelly in his presence. From beneath my lashes, I would steal several (thousand) glances up at him. His stance was very poised and he himself looked to be rather taken with the sight in front of him.

 _Pictures, Lucy. Not pretty boys._

Not that reprimanding myself actually did anything. I stared at him until his attention started to turn on me, and I had no choice but to pretend that I had been gazing at the photos the whole time. But when I did finally look at the snapshots, I was a little regretful at how I hadn't seen them sooner. I widened my eyes just so my peripheral vision could take in more of the sight, and the sigh that fell my from my lips… In some pictures, the moon glowed, an ethereal halo around its surface. The colours of the sky danced together in hues of blues and purples, the glimmer of the stars highlighting every corner of the world. If magic was real, then I was staring right at it.

"This one," the male began, pulling me from my dreamlike trance. "This one is my personal favourite." He leaned over me slightly to point out the said print. It was pinned under a label that read _Kismet_ , and, my eyes trailing along his arm to the picture, could see that it was an image of a meteor shower. A cluster of stars raining down on earth. I don't really understand why, but for some reason it made me think of people.

Looking at all these pictures, I think something inside of me softened and I felt a smile gracing my lips. I felt a sense of relief, and yet, I also felt a little sad.

"They're beautiful," I breathed. He didn't say anything back to me, I just assumed he didn't hear me. My word of praise was barely a whisper, and I was much too busy admiring the pictures, losing myself in the universe before me. Then everything blurred and something tickled my cheek. I brushed a finger against my flesh to shoo away the feeling but then I felt a warm wet. I startled myself and I quickly glanced at the male beside me to make sure he hadn't noticed anything. He didn't, thank goodness. I was embarrassed at myself, being overcome with emotion like that out of nowhere.

There was a determination welling up inside of me, a determination that these pictures triggered.

"Excuse me- what?" He was no longer by my side, instead he was at the other end of the room, fetching himself a glass of water from a pitcher that was on the coffee table. "Excuse me," I called out to him.

"Hm?" He sipped on his water. He was now sat on the sofa, filing through a different folder with a different set of photos sprawled out onto the table.

"I think I'd like to join the Astronomy club."

And then promptly spat everything out, right onto the prints. Hastily, he started dabbing at them with the edge of his shirt, giving me a slight peek of his fair skin and navel. Luckily, the water sprayed so the damage wouldn't amount to much. I apologised in my head for startling him again.

"Un…less you don't want that then I can go and find another clu-"

"No! Um, please join me- us- the club, I mean."

Well, this was odd. Didn't think I'd find myself at the other end of the stick being stared at. He was watching me with the expectant look of a puppy. Helplessly adorable in contrast to his earlier demeanour that held the dignity of a wolf, I suppose. He was almost bashful, biting at his lip like that, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Um, I hope I didn't put you off."

I blinked, genuinely puzzled by his question. "Why would you put me off?"

"Because of my sudden outburst… of water and words," his words trailed off, his gaze following suit.

I cracked. I couldn't stifle my mirth this time. I just found the whole situation so heart-warming that the feeling resonated in my chest and somewhere beyond. I was literally ogling him, I couldn't possibly understand how he came to the conclusion that he put me off, but it was sweet nonetheless.

"Please don't laugh at me."

My amusement must have been contagious because when my eyes flickered across his face, I could see a small grin tugging at his own lips. His own chuckle finally joined in filling the air, our voices ringing in harmony for a few blessed seconds and I felt like crying again.

"In no way did you put me off."

"I'm glad. Do-do you still want to join the club?"

"Hm, well I don't know how to feel about people that like spitting everywhere."

"Well excuse me-"

"So you should be."

"For being surprised! _Again_."

I giggled on the emphasis of his reminder. "It's not my fault you're so jumpy."

"Yes, well, I'm faulting you anyway."

"I guess I can take blame for barging in, but the second time you totally had time to prepare."

"I- okay. That's fair."

We laughed together again. He was much easier to talk to than I had anticipated, and I don't think I wanted to stop talking.

"Jellal."

"What?"

"My name, it's Jellal."

"Bit late for introductions, isn't it?" I arched a brow.

"Heh, perhaps, but there was nothing stopping me from trying."

I bit back a grin, knowing it would turn into a full-blown smile and that just would have been weird.

"Yeah," I whispered to myself. "Yeah, I definitely want to join."

"Really?"

 _How in the chocolate chip did he hear me?_

"Really, really?" I heard him repeat. He started inching towards me, a dazzle of hope in his eyes. He was suddenly acting quite forward that I had to take a step back just to keep an equilibrium, but he just kept closing the gap. It's not that he forgot the boundaries of personal space, or the unspoken rule of how close to stand to a person you just met, but the sudden shift in movement towards _me_ kind of freaked me out a little. Each step my heart skipped a beat and I found that he was now right in front of me, peering into my own eyes. Upon closer inspection, his lashes were just a little longer than the general male's, and that made him somehow appear softer. And that tattoo… I tried not to focus my attention on it too much because surely there would have been others openly staring at it before me, but I didn't think he'd appreciate being made a display. I know I wouldn't. But even so, there was a sort of grim but exquisite charm about it. Suddenly, I couldn't imagine him without it.

"Yeah, _'really, really,'_ " I echoed.

He gaped at me for a few seconds and then breathed a sigh. Hopefully out of relief.

"Come back tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna throw you a welcome party with the other members."

I stammered over my thoughts, my words on the verge of doing the same thing. "T-tomorrow? Isn't that a bit short notice? I mean, that's really not necessary or anything-"

"It is, trust me. I'll tell you why tomorrow. It's tradition, anyway. You wouldn't want to break tradition now, would you?" He stated, voice becoming firm and eyes flittering for confirmation in my own.

"No sir," the sensation of another smile playing on my lips. "I guess I should give you my name so you know who you're celebrating."

"That would be great," Jellal chuckled.

But before I could utter a vowel, there was a click at the door and a mop of pink shifting in the doorway. Finally, a pair of onyx eyes flickered over the room, seeming to stop on me.

"Heya, Luce, are ya done yet? I'm kinda hungry. Oh, 'sup," he added almost like afterthought, waving to Jellal. He waved back rather awkwardly.

I looked between the two males, unexpectedly feeling very in the middle. From the corner of my eye, I had noticed Jellal's posture stiffen somewhat, and whatever moment of familiarity we had was gone.

"'Luce'?" He questioned to me.

I shook my head. "Lucy," I corrected. "Heartfilia. I'm a first year. So is he," I thumbed at the pink haired male.

"Explains why I've never seen you around before," he looked at the other male. "Either of you. I'm in my third year."

"Oh, so you're old…er! I meant old _er_!" I had realized my mistake too late.

"Nice save."

Oh good, he was being cheeky back.

"Luceee-" There was a whine and the very distinct sound of a stomach rumble reverberating.

"Looks like you're wanted."

"Yeah, sorry about him."

"Don't be. Um-"

There was a tug at my hand, the rest of my body being dragged along at the force. I was already halfway out the door and tripping over my feet. I didn't even get to say bye.

"Sorry, salami club person, but we haven't had lunch yet and I'm really hungry."

"It's _astronomy,_ and Natsu wai-"

There were fumbling steps following after us. "Don't forget, welcome party this time tomorrow!" Jellal called out after me. He stood at the entrance looking about as stunned as I felt. There was something magical about that room, like a portion of Wonderland wrapped up in it, and I found I quite missed that feeling. The spell unfolding at the arrival of Natsu. If going back tomorrow meant returning to that feeling, then I was on board.

"As if I wouldn't arrive to my own party!" I yelled back to his retreating figure and I was sure I heard a laugh. I just wish I was close enough to actually see the grin accompany it. In one final act of departure, I gave a small wave. A movement in the distance indicated he reciprocated my send-off and then all I could see was a crown of blue disappearing into the wall.

"' _Really, really,'_ " I whispered to myself once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm open to any kind of feedback anyone has to offer. I seriously can't grow as an author without all of you guys so please, don't feel bad for any constructive criticism.

Personally, I feel I might have drawled on towards the end, but I didn't want to rush the dialogue (though I suspect I may have).


	3. That Feeling

**A/N:** I am so sorry this took so long for me to get out. Please enjoy this next installment. I have no idea what's going on.

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

.

Show me the beauty of a fleeting existence.

.

A moist warmth hung in the air that seemed to make everyone around me rather antsy. It had me shifting in my seat every few seconds to ensure my flesh didn't cling to the seat, I suppose it was the same for others. If I glanced around the room, I could see that everyone eyed the clock like a hawk, a rainbow of orbs darting from the ticking hand to the teacher still drawling on in front of the whiteboard; his hands gesturing to emphasize his point but was otherwise unnecessary movement. The teacher was kind, I had no fault with his personality, but he surely found joy in the way his sentences faded out into a mumble, students not realizing he was still speaking then claiming he had to start all over again because he was interrupted. And he spoke spitefully slow.

Oh yes, he was a good teacher, making sure no one left without hearing every word he had to say this one instance, speaking right into the middle of lunch when intolerant students kept interrupting him to speak up and whatnot the first few times we had lessons with him. The class knew by now not to utter even a sniffle during his instructing should they reap what they sow.

So it's without a doubt that right now, the room was as deathly silent as a graveyard, only the ticking of the clock echoed off the walls and the murmurs of the teacher _'teaching._ ' Despite the seconds nearing the end, it felt like a painful, slow burn and students couldn't wait to rush out like gladiators at war. Metal legs scraped against tiles as people prepared their eager escape. I don't know about others, but the noise made me physically cringe.

And then it came. A deafening shrill rang throughout the school corridors, signalling to the students the beginning of lunch. The bell hadn't even finished ringing when a cacophony of metal on tiles resounded throughout the small area of the room and chatter filled up the void where silence once sat. Everyone always packed their things at least five minutes early to ensure they were first come, first serve at the cafeteria. Everyone wanted the good stuff, and that was understandable since I was the same. Generally, for those who brought money, lunch was a battlefield. I envied those who brought delicious, homemade lunch on days I had to purchase my own meal. While I had to claw my way through sweaty – some pre-pubescent and some not – youth, others got free choice of where they wanted to sit which was one of the advantages of bringing your own food.

Today though, I was adjourning from my daily routine.

I was a little dazed I suppose; this teacher's lessons often did that to me. I made it a hobby to daydream during his classes, because even though his quiet, monotonous voice was not made for teaching, it did make for a soothing lull that made it easy to drift. Drifting let me plant little world seeds inside of my head, and if I wanted to, I'd let them flourish. The next time I drifted, I could come and go to each world as I liked. Every time I visited, I would always leave with another planet added to the shelf of my universe. The best part about drifting is going home and putting it all down on paper. It's never as good, but it's a reminder that _this_ world I exist in isn't the only one; real or not.

However, earth called when an onslaught of hasty teens sprinted past my seat. Someone's foot kicked in the back legs of my chair, successfully shifting my weight and toppling me over. Falling is one of the worst things to experience. It never happens quickly, or at least not quickly enough that you can't see what's about to come. But you can. You can see the ground beneath you and you know that it's going to hurt when you make contact. The higher up you are, the harder gravity pulls you down to its surface when you fall. Falling is scary.

I hit the ground and a barrage of stationery bears down on me like heavy pelts of rain. I'm met with sharpened ends of pencils to the face. Seconds this entire ordeal had lasted, but the person who knocked me over couldn't even spare a second of their own to apologise. Everyone had already left the classroom, even the teacher. I rubbed soothing circles into my rump. Strangely enough, the pressure of my fingers hurt the sore spot but was also oddly satisfying to the wound. It'd definitely throb if I released tension.

A shadow loomed over my sulking figure. If I didn't already feel small, then the shadow casting over my form didn't do much to help my self-consciousness. A single hand was held out in front of my face, the strong but gentle kind. I took it without a second thought and was pulled up with such a swift movement that it felt like my physical body was ripped from my astral form, the sensation dizzying.

"When I give you my hand, I expect you to help me up, not rip it off," I teased, dusting down my skirt and attempting to alleviate the growing ache at the juncture where my arm and shoulder met. Great. "But thanks anyways, Gray." I ignore his snickering.

"A 'thanks' would have sufficed," Gray points out but I brush him off with a shrug and a casual grin.

"Nah, that's too kind." He returns in kind the same gesture.

I look down at the floor, a mess of pens and pencils scattered across the surface. I look to Gray and flutter my eyes at him. He just looks back at me with a complete lack of amusement painted across his roguish features. "No," is all he says. Rather flatly, might I add.

"Please?" I flutter my lashes again.

"No."

It wasn't working. Not that it usually did, but it was worth a shot. I'll just have to use my trump card. I bat my eyelashes again, softer this time and pout my lips ever so slightly. Not so that it looks like I'm trying too hard, just enough that I look pitiful. "Gray, I'm fragile…" His face scrunches up at my attempt and his lips quirk into a disgusted frown. I love eliciting that kind of reaction from him. For the sake of my plans, I won't laugh, but his face is hilarious.

" _No,_ " he says, firmer this time, but I don't relent. I stare at him, pleading. Still, he doesn't budge and it's unlikely he will anytime soon. I can't be bothered keeping up with this act so I droop my shoulders and sigh.

"You win this round, Fullbuster." I glare at him as I crouch down to gather my collection of various pens and pencils. But then he drops down beside me with a huff of defeat and picks up everything faster than I can say 'what the hell?' Seriously? He couldn't have done that _before_ I kneeled? He's back up on his feet and I look up at him, suspicious. "I'm not buying you lunch for this."

"Again, just a 'thanks' would have done the job," Gray laughs. "Speaking of lunch, are you coming today? We missed you and the idiot yesterday." I snickered at his comment. He helps me up again with a free hand, gentler this time and I take back my belongings from his grasp.

"No, I have plans again this break. Tell Natsu and the others not to wait on me." I gather up the remainder of my belongings and look back to see if Gray is also ready to leave the classroom.

"Wow, you know he's gonna be super annoying without you around." We walk down the hall towards our lockers together. I glance at him from the side, not missing the way he deftly sheds his school tie to throw over his shoulder and then moving his hands to lace behind his head. Typical. It wouldn't take long for the buttons to come undone. I remember when I was first acquainted with Gray and his compulsive stripping habit, I didn't think I'd ever get used to it. Now, I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing him fully clothed.

"He's noisy even _if_ I'm around, though."

"Well, yeah, but most of his attention is usually directed towards you. Now it's gonna be at everyone and yeugh…"

"Pft- I'm sure it'll be fine. Doesn't that girl on the student council always tell you two off?"

"Don't. Even. Talk about her. Do you see this? Look. I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about her wrath." Gray points at his arms as we stroll along, we diverge every so often as students can't seem to find the decency to make space for us to walk through _together_. But there were, in fact, miniscule bumps protruding from his skin. His fine hairs were on edge too, like they too could feel the impending fear of that person's fury.

We continue to chat about insignificant things until we reach our lockers and go our separate ways. I, off to the seniors' area and Gray, off to the cafeteria. We wave each other off with the promise of meeting after school sitting in our back pockets.

.

As it would turn out, the feeling wasn't quite the same when I returned to the club room. I had hyped myself up so much that now, standing in front of a closed door with an overwhelming feel of normality is rather anticlimactic. I wasn't feeling much of anything except for maybe a bit of disappointment. This very door in front of me seemed as if it was existing for the sake of existing and I guess I just kind of… expected more. Or maybe it was that this entrance was the exact cut-off point and once I opened it, that Wonderland sensation from yesterday would come back.  
Please, I want it to come back.

I scan the area around me. I find myself stood in a hallway washed in white, the tiles worn down from use and walls discoloured from age. On one side, there was a window at the end of the corridor where a generous amount of light seemed to pour in. That wondrous feeling was coming back, but of a different variety. It felt like if I stepped into the sun, I'd be hugged by a nostalgic warmth.

On the other side was only the staircase.

 _Good. If I dreamed up yesterday, knock on this door and that senior looks at me like I'm the plague then I can at least make a break for it._

My stomach makes a noise. Maybe I should have stopped by the cafeteria with Gray for some food at least. Or maybe it's nerves.

I look back to the door, studying its entrance to the club room and soaking in its detail – or lack of. A typical wooden door coated in cream paint to mask its rustic appearance, though the maturity of the door was evident by its many cracks where shades of its original colour could still be seen. I raise my knuckle up to the door's surface, hesitating.

How late into lunch is it right now? I hesitate still. Please, I want it to come back.

I knock, my nerves resounding throughout every tap that connects my knuckles to the door. I've knocked too quietly, no one's coming to open up. Or maybe no one's inside. I knock again, with more confidence this time. I bounce on my feet waiting for any kind of response. Nothing. I raise my hand and just as I am about to tap the entry once again…

"Come in…!" The voice calls. Their sound is sort of dulled by having to pass through the surface of the door, but I still hear them fine. As per request, I place my palm on the door knob and turn, opening it.

 _Please._

And there it is. That strange feeling from yesterday. It's overflowing and seeping into the hallway. The sensation settles onto my flesh but it's not enough, nor is it quite the same.

That same, large desk sitting in front of the window is there, that same couch and coffee table to the side of the room is still there too, as are the pinned-up pictures on the feature wall. I find myself captivated by the pictures once again. The transparent curtains filtered out the rays of the strong, summer sun, highlighting the images on the wall. It didn't quite do that yesterday, but I found it kind of ironic that the sun was shining down on pictures of the starry sky. A beautiful contrast, nonetheless. So what's changed?

"Hey, glad you could make it." I don't know how I could have missed him, but it would seem that Jellal had been standing beside me the entire time. That or he had recently sidled up to me. He closes the door behind me and suddenly there's another feeling to the room – no, not another feeling. It's like I've just stepped back into yesterday. If I wasn't using logic I'd probably think that I was living in loops. This room… It's like there's no concept of time in here, but it just feels so right. Yeah, this is it.

"Hey, glad I could come," I parrot after him. He grins at my playfulness. Good, at least we can start this party off with some casual interaction.

Or so I thought. I half expected Jellal to continue the conversation and start a steady stream of communication, like lead me into what this whole party ordeal might be about, or about the other members (if there even were other members). I thought about picking it up in place of him, but I didn't really know where to start, so I guess neither did he. We just stood there in awkward silence, staring at each other. We were grinning at one another, but that had stemmed from a well-timed, casual greeting. But while neither of us had noticed, it became an uncomfortable sort of grin that people pull so the atmosphere in the room doesn't get any heavier. Not that it ever worked. From experience, I'd say it just made things worse.

I exhale through my nose, hoping to release the tension that had built up in my chest. It was just enough to give me the confidence to say something. "So…" Or maybe not. I bite my lip and cast my gaze elsewhere, just trying to think of _something_ to say. My eyes land on a single muffin sitting on the coffee table, a striped candle sticking out of its domed surface. "Were you in the middle of eating?" Not quite where I wanted things to go, but it'll have to do.

"Hm?" His features jolt in surprise at my question. I don't think he was expecting this discomforting ambiance to end so soon, but looked relieved at the change. He follows my line of site just as quickly as I had asked but denies. "No, I wasn't. I mean, I was eating just a moment ago but I wasn't when you came in. Oh. Obviously... otherwise you would have… seen me eating. Um. It's for you," he nods at the muffin. I cock my head to the side a little. I suppose that explains the candle. He's not really going to light it, is he? I can feel myself smiling, a lot. It was sort of sweet, that kind of gesture. "Sorry it's not very much. I did say this was going to be a party but that was all I could afford from the cafeteria plus my own lunch."

"Oh, no! Don't be sorry!" I wave my hands in dismissal, more likely flailing about ridiculously. "Honestly, I wasn't really expecting to get anything let alone a muffin."

"Really?" He peeks at me from behind a curtain hair. He's taller than me so he can't exactly pull off the innocent puppy look; but I must say, the effect is just as strong from above too. Well, his features didn't shift very much, but you could definitely hear the need for confirmation in his tone.

"Yeah! Thank you very much, I appreciate it a lot. I didn't get to have lunch so, well, even just getting a muffin is already making my day." And it's true. Maybe not going with Gray was a good thing after all. If I had gotten lunch and came here, I probably wouldn't have been able to stomach a muffin and then I'd probably feel bad. I already feel somewhat guilty that he went out of his way to get me one out of his own pocket, but I still feel grateful.

He smiles at me again, but it's a soft smile. Then, just like that, he silently strides over to the small coffee table and pulls out a box of matches from his pocket. Whoa, hey there, senior kid, are matches even allowed at school? I guess as long as it's not a lighter, but even still. He flicks the head of the match against the rough side of its container. The small stick sparks and then flickers to life in a single stroke. He places the little ember to the wick of the candle and it too is given life. The warm hues cast delicate shadows onto Jellal's face as the light emitting from the flame highlights his jawline and the underside of his nose.

He's seated on the couch now, so I go to sit beside him. I would hope that the free muffin and candle is silent permission that I can sit on the club couch. From first glance, the furniture looks rather worn, but its cushions are well kempt and is overall a pleasant experience. The dessert is slid in front of me, the flame almost burning out at the force of the wind. It doesn't burn out.

"Here's to the newest addition to the Astronomy Club," Jellal smiles at me, as if saying that it's okay to take it and eat it. So I do. I hold the treat to my face and blow out the small flame on the candle. The subtle scent of smoke follows after its deceased life force and disperses into the atmosphere. I pull out the candle and lick its cylindrical surface clean of any cake remnants. I'm still a little hesitant, so I look back to Jellal, asking for another silent confirmation. He gives me just that with the nod of his head, so I pull down the wrapping and take my first bite. Cafeteria muffins aren't normally very nice on the palette and they make you thirsty, but for some reason, this muffin was like a welcome reprieve to the empty cavern that was my stomach. Its sponge was soft and melted on my tongue, the flavour of sugar and vanilla icing coating my taste buds. Why was it so much tastier today?

I take another mouthful of sponge cake, holding my fingers to my mouth to ensure loose crumbs don't escape my lips. "So, what was the reason for this party? This really small, small party of two."

"Don't speak with your mouth full."

"Yessir."

"Hey, you just- Ah, well…" He begins, scratching his head. "Mm, where do I start? Well, it's nothing major, but we kind of needed another member to join."

I swallow. I must've taken too big of a bite because the food slides down my throat in clumps. Satisfying on the tongue, the journey, not so much. "Because?"

"There are only three of us, you see-" I don't. Not really. I mean, he's the only one here. "But we need a minimum of four members to have an active, running club recognized by the school. The club itself isn't spectacular. If anything, it's more of a hobby club, or a place where people can hang out if they wanted to so it's not really compulsory to attend."

"So, in saying that… The club doesn't really benefit the school in any way?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But still you wanted this club to survive?"

He inhales through his nose. The kind of inhale where you're thinking of what to say so you stall by inhaling. "Yeah. Despite the club not being all that important anymore, it used to be pretty popular, and previous members were given the funding to afford special equipment. Thing is, I don't think I'd have permission to use it if I weren't in the club." That sounds… "I know how it sounds, like it's all for my own benefit." Yeah. "And I guess it is. But like I said before, it's not compulsory to attend meetings or anything. We don't really have them anyway, so I pretty much may as well be the only member. I just need at least four people down on paper saying that they're in the club. So, I guess this is my way of saying thanks?"

"Hm, well, when you say it like that, I kind of feel like I don't even deserve this muffin anymore." Jellal just arches a brow at my comment, urging for an explanation. "I mean, now it won't just be for _your_ benefit anymore, but for the both of us." His eyes widen a little and I can't help feeling self-conscious. Maybe I was too pushy in the way I said it. "Ah! Only if you're willing, I wouldn't want to intrude or anything if you intended for this to just be a thing you do by yourself!"

I duck my head down, slightly ashamed of my candid suggestion.

 _Damn, was I being too friendly? I was definitely being too friendly, too hasty. But that's the point of this club, right? Even if it's not obligatory to do activities or anything, he can't really say no, can he? No wait, he definitely can._

I hear a chuckle ringing out in my right ear. It's a quiet, throaty chuckle. This feels just like yesterday. A light-hearted atmosphere. His voice is very pleasant on the ears too. Even when he's reprimanding you, he holds the tone of the kind of person who it would break your heart if they were to ever be disappointed in you. Simultaneously, it's the kind of tone where they could say any words of comfort and anything and everything would work to soothe you, lull you into a peace-driven fantasy that everything would be alright.

I peek up at him, I can hear a smile in his laughter and I would like to see it. Lifting my head to look, I'm greeted with that exact smile. He has an elbow resting on his knee, the hand on that same elbow supporting his chin. His other arm is draped over the opposite knee. The sun coming through the window, passing through the transparent curtains seemed so much softer now. A cloud must be casting over it. But its rays shone down on Jellal's casual figure, a glow of gold cradling his form. Like the moon in the pictures. I can feel bubbles floating in my chest at the sight before me. He looks almost... fleeting. Why is that?

"Well, finish up your muffin then, but after that, you owe me one." He grins playfully at me. I nod and eventually take my last bite. The bell rings and a cavity opens up inside of me. Everything is going to feel different once I leave again.

"So, when should I come back?" I say standing up and walking towards the door.

"Whenever you want?" He stands up and follows.

"Are you always here?"

"Yeah, it's my favourite hang-out spot."

"And you don't mind me coming along every now and then?"

He opens the door for me and already the outside is mixing in with the inside. I don't like it. "Not at all, it'd be kinda nice having another person around."

I step into the hallway, my body feeling numb and tingly at the change in ambience. "And the stargazing activities?"

"Ah," he scratches his head and frowns a little at that. His lips quirk in thought and he seems genuinely stumped. I guess that's fair. We're barely acquaintances, and I assume he does them all on his own so suddenly inviting me to tag along sounds pretty rash.

"Well, I might stop by again sometime later this week. Look forward to it!"

He smiles again, evidently relieved at the change in topic by the way his shoulders slumped and facial features relaxing. "Sure thing, just don't come rushing in, okay?"

"Psh, did I do that today?"

"Your knocking kind of startled me."

"Oh come on! You knew I was coming!"

His mouth gapes and his brows furrow. He must be trying to think of a comeback. Give it up, you know I'm right. He sighs in defeat. "Why do I feel like this feeling of loss is going to become a regular occurrence. You had me yesterday, too." I smirk at him rather smugly but he just shoos me off, already submitting to a long-running streak of defeat on his end of the spectrum. "Go on, get going. You younglings should attend class while you still can."

"'You younglings'!" I burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Shoo!" He yells at me as I rush along the hallway and down the stairs, laughing still.

I can't wait to come back.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really love the reviews I have gotten so far, thank you so much. Again, please tell me your thoughts. I will welcome anything.


End file.
